To Protect You
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Scène manquante selon moi de l'épisode 5x17. Reviews Please !


**Surprise !**

 **Voilà vous m'avez tellement demandé ce OS en plus de votre chapitre demain que je vous le poste aujourd'hui, vous avez été gentil et j'ai déjà eu douze reviews sur le chapitre de Necessary Evil, donc c'est pour vous remercier !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis allongé sur cette table médicale depuis des heures, je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement, mes yeux sont fermés et je tente d'oublier l'horreur que j'ai vécu durant six jours... J'ai l'impression que les tortures d'Adrian étaient pires que toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurée durant cinq ans... J'ai eu mal physiquement, les coups, les blessures, la flèche.. Tout... J'ai encore mal jusqu'au plus profond de ma peau... J'ai dis à John que je ne voulais pas d'antidouleur car je ne voulais pas m'endormir... J'ai serré les dents quand il a désinfecté mes plaies... René est parti ne supportant de me voir ainsi, Félicity a détourné les yeux alors qu'elle serrait ma main... J'ai voulu lui dire de partir mais je pense que j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi... Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi même une seconde. On est plus ensemble, elle a tourné la page et je fais tout pour le faire moi aussi... Je pense que je me suis fait à cette idée même si ça reste douloureux. Mais je sais une chose, peu importe qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle ne m'aime plus ou je ne sais quoi... Jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit lui faire du mal.

Adrian est entré chez elle, il a pénétré son appartement et si ça se trouve elle y était ! Si ça se trouve elle dormait dans son lit alors qu'il la regardait... Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi car il sait que s'il veut me faire souffrir, il faut s'en prendre à elle... A ma sœur aussi, à John et sa famille... Mais surtout à elle ! Je sais qu'il pourrait le faire et je me demande encore ce qui le retient... Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas encore fait de mal ? Est-ce qu'il la garde en dernier ? Pour m'achever définitivement ? Si c'est le cas félicitation... Tu vas réussir...

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je ne sens plus personne autour de moi, ils ont dû rentrer chez eux... Je sais que René reçoit bientôt la visite des services sociaux pour récupérer la garde de sa fille, d'ailleurs j'ai fais une lettre afin d'appuyer sa demande, sa fille n'a que douze ans, elle a déjà perdu sa mère, elle a besoin de son père. John veut passer tout son temps libre avec sa femme et son fils, je comprends, ils ont été longtemps séparés... Tant mieux, j'ai besoin d'être seul... Je dois être seul... Adrian ne pourra plus m'atteindre si je n'ai personne autour de moi...

 _\- Tu te réveilles enfin..._

Merde je ne veux voir personne... Surtout pas elle !

 _\- Tu n'es pas rentrée ?_

Je ne veux pas non plus la rejeter, je ne le dois pas. Elle secoue la tête sans rien dire, je m'assois et me redresse avant de descendre de la table, j'attrape un T shirt et je l'enfile sans rien lui dire. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir me parler même si je n'en ai pas envie... Elle va vouloir me faire changer d'avis mais je ne compte pas en changer... Je dois tout arrêter, tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, j'ai voulu honorer mon père en répandant le sang, depuis des années des monstres s'en prennent à moi en m'enlevant ceux qui me sont proches, ça ne peut plus continuer.

Félicity me lance un regard qui me fait mal... Elle a peur, elle a de la peine et elle est en colère, je n'aime pas ce regard, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

 _\- Je vais quitter la ville..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Elle est surprise, je la comprends, j'ai pris cette décision durant mon inconscience, je ne peux pas rester ici et voir Adrian me détruire... Parce que je sais qu'il va y arriver, je ne peux rien faire contre lui, il est trop fort, cette fois je reconnais avoir trouvé un adversaire plus fort que moi... Il m'a brisé et il va finir par me tuer en me prenant ceux que j'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Tu vas aller où ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore..._

En fait si, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas lui dire, parce que si je lui dis elle va savoir me retrouver et je ne le veux pas. Je vais retourner sur Lian Yu, je vais aller m'enterrer sur cette île où j'aurais dû mourir il y a dix ans... J'aurais dû mourir dans ce naufrage, plus j'y penser et plus je me dis que si j'étais mort, tellement de personnes seraient plus heureuse sans moi... Mais je ne peux pas refaire le passé... Alors je peux essayer d'améliorer leur avenir.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis... Parce que je sais déjà comment va se dérouler notre discussion... Je vais te dire que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde, tu me diras que non en me faisant tout un discours dont tu as le secret..._

Je soupire et la regarde, je dois être honnête, une dernière fois avec elle.

 _\- Mais peu importe ce que tu me diras, ce que tu tenteras de me dire... Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis... Parce que cette fois j'ai raison... Il est trop fort..._

 _\- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu as vaincu Slade, Ra's, Darhk... Tu l'auras lui aussi !_

 _\- Peut-être... Mais qui va-t-il tuer en attendant ? Ma sœur ? John ? Toi ? Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver..._

Je sais que Théa est en sécurité, elle est loin d'ici et elle va bien... John sera protégé par Lyla et l'Argus... Mais Félicity... Je ne sais pas si elle pourra s'en sortir et ça je ne veux même pas y penser.

 _\- On s'en sortira... Comme toujours..._

 _\- Il était chez toi !_

Je ne veux pas l'effrayer mais si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle comprenne alors tant pis, je lui dis alors que Chase était chez elle, qu'il avait ses lunettes, je n'ose toujours pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire... Elle a peur, je la vois pâlir, je suis désolé... Mais tu ne voulais pas comprendre. Elle s'approche et tente de me toucher la main mais je me recule... Je me sens mal de faire ça mais j'ai la sensation de sentir de la douleur dès qu'on me touche... C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand John et René m'ont aidé à m'installer sur la table... Et je ne veux pas ressentir ça si c'est elle qui me touche.

 _\- Je vais bien... J'irais bien... J'ai confiance en toi Oliver... Tu..._

 _\- Il a menacé mon fils !_

Je vois son regard s'agrandir, je ne voulais pas parler de William mais je pense qu'elle va comprendre.

 _\- Je lui ai dis qu'il était caché... Que je ne savais même pas où il était... Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?_

Elle secoue la tête en continuant de me regarder.

 _\- Que je n'avais pas assez cherché... Et qu'il y arrivera rapidement..._

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pourra faire à mon fils... Il est tellement jeune... Il ne doit pas être mêlé à tout ça, c'est pour ça que je l'ai éloigné, je veux le protéger. Si Adrian le trouve... Non, ça ne peut pas arriver... Je dois disparaître, une bonne fois pour toute !

 _\- Il ne le trouvera pas Oliver... Jamais._

Je fronce les sourcils, comment elle peut le savoir ? Je veux lui demander mais je n'ose pas. Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Tu veux protéger ton fils... Je le sais... Alors quand on a su que Prometheus faisait parti de ton passé et qu'il voulait se venger de toi... J'ai retrouvé Samantha et William._

Mon sang se fige... Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça.

 _\- Tu as fais quoi ?_

 _\- Je voulais les protéger ! Alors je les ai fais disparaître... Pour de bon..._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Elle me sourit et se rapproche encore un peu de moi.

 _\- Samantha et William Clayton n'existent plus... Je leur ai trouvé de nouveau noms, de nouvelles identité... Sara m'a aidé quand ils sont venus pour les aliens..._

Je me sens étrange tout à coup, elle a fait ça ? Pour moi ? Pour eux ? Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, malgré la souffrance que je lui ai fais endurer ? Elle les a mis en sécurité... Comment ai-je pu douter d'elle ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire vivre tout ça ? Je n'ose même pas bouger, j'ai peur de sa réaction si je l'enlace, je veux juste la serrer dans mes bras, sentir un peu de douceur après ces six jours de tortures... Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir si je le fais... Félicity se rapproche et pose une main sur mes bras croisé.

 _\- Chase veut te détruire... Mais il faut que tu saches ni moi, ni John on ne le laissera faire... Je sais qu'il est dangereux... Je sais qu'il te fait peur..._

Elle relève sa main et la pose à l'endroit où se trouve ma blessure.

 _\- Il me fait peur à moi aussi... J'ai peur qu'il ne détruire l'homme que tu es devenu... Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses faire Oliver... On ne le laissera pas faire... Il ne fera rien à ton fils... Il ne me fera rien... N'ai pas peur pour nous... Concentre-toi sur lui, sur comment le faire tomber... J'ai foi en toi Oliver..._

 _\- Je veux vous protéger..._

Elle s'approche et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre contre moi, elle ne me repousse pas, ça me fait du bien.

 _\- Je sais que tu veux nous protéger... Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de ça... Mais pour une fois... Ne sois pas l'homme fort que tu t'efforces de montrer... Parce que là tu ne l'es pas... Et je ne te demande pas de l'être..._

J'ai mal... J'ai peur... Mais étrangement je me sens plus fort que jamais... Malgré tout ce que Chase m'a fait, malgré mes blessures, malgré ma peur, malgré les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et qui tombent dans son cou... Je me sens fort, parce qu'elle est là... Elle me tient contre elle en me disant que peu importe ce qui se passe et ce qu'il s'est passé, rien ne pourra briser ce lien que nous avons John, elle et moi... Je sais qu'elle a raison, que nous sommes un depuis des années... Mais j'ai peur... Chase est plus terrifiant que tout ceux contre qui je me suis battu, il sait tout de moi, tout de mes faiblesses... Mais je sais une chose... La femme qui est dans mes bras, celle que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore... Me rend plus fort que mes peurs, plus fort que mes faiblesses... Plus fort que lui...

 _\- Je vais vous protéger... Je vous le promets..._

Je la sens sourire alors que mes larmes coulent moins abondamment...

 _\- Je le sais... J'ai confiance en toi pour ça..._

Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi et la remercie de me laisser me montrer faible devant elle... J'ai envie de tout arrêter mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas... Adrian Chase est le pire poison que cette ville ai connu et je jure de l'en débarrasser.

Ce ne sera pas facile, je vais probablement encore souffrir, peut-être même prendre de mauvaises décisions mais ça m'est égal, car je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, bons ou mauvais choix... Afin de te protéger.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce OS ? Pas de romance je sais mais je ne voulais pas empiéter sur la série avec ce OS mais y'a quand même du Olicity =)**

 **Je sais que ce petit texte n'est pas folichon mais je voulais l'écrire**

 **( j'ai pas eu le choix, l'idée ne me quittait pas XD )**

 **Lâchez vos reviews sur ce petit OS surtout et n'oubliez pas Necessary Evil ^^**

 **PS : Je rappelle que mon livre est toujours disponible**

 **The book edition fr/insoumis**

 **Hésitez pas à y jeter un œil ^^**

 **Allez à vos claviers et surtout n'oubliez, si vous êtes très sage, demain vous aurez votre chapitre de ma fic !**


End file.
